It All Started With A Dream
by thisweirdkid
Summary: Nudge has been having dreams about Iggy and she needs to find out if she really has feelings for him. Only one way to find out! Niggy! Lemony goodness up in hereee! Review please!


It All Started With A Dream

**I'm backkkkk! Ya missed me? So on my last story, I got like 3,000 reads! I know that doesn't seem like a lot but it is to me! Anyway, I decided to do a one-shot for Niggy! (Kinda sounds like nigga, huh? Calm down, it's not racist, I'm black!)**

**ANYWAY!Enjoy! Oh, and before you get confused, Iggy can see in this one. :)**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters. It all belong to the awesome James Patterson. ~ this_weird_kid_**

**Nudge POV**

I sat up in bed, covered in sweat for the third night in a row. _Damn that stupid dream._ I thew off my covers and stripped until I was in my underwear so I could cool off faster.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop having that dream. I stopped talking to _**him**_ so much after the first dream started, hoping it would help, but no such luck because after the dream the first night, it came again last night and then again tonight. I can't stop thinking about it...

_I was outside sitting on the swing on the porch. Out of nowhere, Iggy shows up, shirtless. _

_"__Nudge,I know you want me," Iggy says, removing his pants. _

_This is wrong, I know it is but yet I say, " Fuck me, Iggy."_

_He starts walking towards me. I look down and see that I'm naked. He starts kissing my neck and trailing his fingers up and down my spine. I shiver. _

_"__More, Iggy, more," I moan instead._

_Iggy starts nibbling on my nipple and rubbing the other one. Oh my gosh, this feels so good, but I need more!_

_I flipped both of us over so I was on top, straddling him. I start kissing him from his chest to his belt. When I reached his belt, I quickly slide down his pants, then his boxers, and took him into my mouth, making Iggy moan._

_I don't know why giving Iggy a blowjob turned me on so much but it did. I started rubbing my balls and my other hand jerking off the part that wasn't in my mouth._

_"__Ughgh Nudge," Iggy said. Then he grabbed my hair and started fucking my face, which made me want to fuck him more and more. He started grunting and moaning until his hot cum sprayed in my mouth. I tried to spit it out but he held my head in place until he was finished. There was too much in my mouth so I had to swallow._

_I was gasping for air when he let me go, but for some odd reason, I liked it. When I caught my breath, Iggy flipped us over so that he was on top, positioning his still hard member at my entrance. He smirked at me. " You ready for this?"_

_" __Yes, Iggy yes!," I screamed in his ear._

_Then he slowly entered me..._

And that's when I wake up every time. The dream really started to get to me. I mean, it happened three times in a row, that can't be a coincidence could it? I have to admit, I was guiltily curious about how it would be if we actually did have sex.

As the dream kept coming night after night for five nights strait, I realized there was only one thing I had to do: I had to fuck Iggy. Surprisingly, I wasn't as grossed out as I thought I would be. Ok, I knew I had to fuck Iggy, but now I need some help to get the plan done...

"Nudge, are you sure you're going to be alright here alone while we go to the movies?," Max asked.

" I'm fine, really. I'll be ok by myself," I say, then start coughing up a fit.

"That's it, we're not going," Max declared, making the whole flock groan (except me, I was too busy fake coughing).

"Or Iggy could stay with Nudge," Angel said casually. " Since he didn't want to see the movie anyways."

Everyone looked at Iggy, waiting for him to answer.

He shrugged. " Yeah, ok."

_Yes, I knew it would work! Thanks Angel!,_ I think as Iggy sits next to me.

_No problem Nudge._

"Then it's settled," Fang says before Max can cut in. "Iggy will stay with Nudge, and we'll go to the movies."

Angel gives me a wink and leaves with the rest of the flock, besides Iggy.

"Well, I'll be in my room Nudge. Let me know if you need anything."

I waited for his room door to shut before I got up from the couch and walked to my room. I looked in my drawers until I found what I was looking for: a see through short black dress which I wore with matching red lace bra and panties. I pulled it on and went back on the couch.

" Iggy, Iggy, come quick!," I yelled, making sure I was covered completely.

" What, what is it?!," Iggy said, running in looking scared half to death.

" I'm so hot Iggy, all I can see is white!"

"And you didn't think of taking the damn covers off of you?," Iggy asked sarcastically, his fear replaced by irritation.

His irritation didn't last long though as he ripped off the cover nto reveal what I was wearing. His jaw hit the floor as his eyes began to roam over my body, and stopping on my D cup breasts.

"Nudge, what the hell are you wearing?," Iggy said, which he couldn't do very well, seeing as his erection was nearly bursting out of his pants.

"What?," I said innocently, "You like?"

His eyes finally reached my face and he shook his head at me. "Nudge, you know this is wrong on so many-"

He was cut off by his lips on mine and after that, he lost all control. He broke away to pull his shirt off and then his lips were back on mine. When he kissed me again, it was full of passion and lust. He licked my bottom lip asking me for entrance, which I gladly granted.

Our tongues fought for dominance which he ended up winning. By this time I was completely naked and he was in his boxers. He rubbed my nipple between his fingers as he started kissing my neck. Then, he began to to trail his fingers down my breasts and past my stomach, and stopped at my center, hovering over it.

"Do you want me to stop?," he asked smirking, already knowing the answer.

"No please Iggy, keep going!," I begged, on the edge of an orgasm.

He gave me one last smirk and plunged two fingers into me. I gasped as he added a third finger. He licked and nipped at my clit as his hands started rubbing my breasts, going in small circles.

"Ohhhhhhh, Iggy please I can't take it anymore!" I begged as I hit my orgasm, withering and shaking in pleasure.

"Please,what?," Iggy asked innocently.

I refused to give him the satisfaction of me submitting, so I rubbed my hips against his, hoping he would just fuck me.

"Ah ah ah Nudge," he said, stopping what he was doing completely. " You have to tell me what you want."

"Uhghguhg...please...fuck me Iggy," I say quietley.

"What's that," Iggy said, placing his hand over my center, waiting for me to say it louder.

"Fuck me Iggy. Now," I say, clear enough for him to hear.

He grinned. "Now was that so hard?"

He then took off his boxers and, after giving me one last smirk, he slid into me. All that was going through my mind was: oh my gosh he's so BIG! Harder go harder, faster. YES! More, more! However, the only thing that I was saying was " Oh, uhghhh Iggyy!"

He began pushing farther and farther into me, hitting my g-spot every time he went deep, pushing me over the edge for the second time.

"IGGY!"

My orgasm sent him over the edge as he growled my name in his ear.

We were quiet for a while, catching our breath. Iggy caught his breath first and said, "What the hell just happened?"

Instead of answering him, I picked up my clothes and went to my room, leaving a very confused Iggy behind me.

_3 Days Later..._

"You're still sick? Are you sure that you don't want to go to the hospital?," Max asked, looking really worried now.

" Yeah Max, besides I wouldn't go to a hospital unless I was seconds away from dying." Max smiled. " Besides, I'm feeling better. I'll just rest up and then I'll be right back to talkative, annoying Nudge."

Max laughed. " Ok Nudge, I'll take your word for it. Feel better."

She left my room and I closed. I guess a nap wouldn't hurt...

I woke up with a start when I heard my door open. Oh, it's just Iggy. Funny he came in here, he's been avoiding me ever since that night...

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just wondering if we could talk?"

Oh so now the little bastard wanted to talk. We have sex, then you avoid me for three days, then you come in my room and just wanna talk. The nerve!

I crossed my arms. " About what?"

He looked at me as if I was stupid. " About the other day," he said slowly.

"Well, considering you avoided me for three days, I didn't think there was anything to discuss," I said, narrowing my eyes.

He rubbed the back the back of his neck and sighed. " Look, sorry for avoiding you, ok? I was just nervous. I felt like I had took advantage of you. And-" He cut off and stared at the floor.

"And..." I pushed, getting impatient.

"I like you, ok? And I was scared that all you wanted the other day was sex so I avoided you. It's just that I wanna go on a date with you and stuff but if you don't wanna go out with me it's totally fine. So I'll just leave," he said, shuffling toward the door.

"Wait Iggy. I didn't think of that night as just sex. I thought I did, but I realized that I wanted to have more than just sex with you."

I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. He walked towards my bed and kissed me hard on the lips. When we broke apart, I just sat there, staring at him.

" So about that date..." he then launched into his idea of a perfect date.

I just laughed and leaned against his chest, snuggling into him. I honestly didn't care where we went, as long as I was with him... and we had hot sex afterwards...

**Woop woop! Story number 2... check! Thanks so much for the reads and reviews on my last story please keep reviewing! I was thinking of doing another one, but I don't know a couple to do, so if you can help me out with that, I would be grateful! It doesn't have to be Maximum Ride themed either. It can be anything you want! So yeaahhhh... R&R PLEASE! Until next time! ~this_weird_kid_**


End file.
